Computing devices, such as desktop computers, workstation computers, and laptops, can be upgraded by changing components. For example, processor cards such as graphics processing cards can be added to a computing device, or an existing one can be changed. However, many components can be difficult to install, which can cause user frustration and sometimes may cause a user to choose not to upgrade his computing device. In addition, some manufacturers limit the selection of components that can be preconfigured in a user's computing device, which also can be frustrating for users. This can result in user dissatisfaction.